Hey Horror
by SuprSingr
Summary: It's Halloween in Hillwood, and Helga somehow managed to force Arnold into "marrying" her for the holiday. Get ready for tricks, treats, and LOTS of sweets. A... sort of cross-over, but you'll have to read to find out what. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**A/N:**HEEEEY, HALLOWEENIES! }:DD

What is UP, mah homies? :D MISS ME? :3

…

*Cricket chirps*

*Tumble weed blows by*

*A hundred years worth of dust settles*

…Well, fine then. I didn't miss you either. :'( *Scratches newfound beard* But anyway, Halloween is just around the corner, and I felt randomly inspired for once, so I wrote this up right quick this morning! :D Guess what it's about… :3 *Giggles secretively* Ohhh, I'm such a loser. xD But hey, come Halloween, I get to pretend to be a… loser in a costume! XD And yes, I AM going trick or treating with my friends. Hopefully it won't be like last year where we nearly got killed by some dude with a chainsaw, though. o_O Hehe… But hey, what's everyone going as this year? I'd like to know. :D My readers are so wonderful and creative after all. :3 *Hearts*

I'm going as a goth. ;p I figured, I've already mastered that "I'm dead to the world" look, so why not? XD Don't worry, kids, it comes with puberty. ;) Puberty MAY suck rabbit tails, but you DO get one cool new super power… The power to scare the crap out of adults. XD Heh, heh…

But anywho, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! And enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** Oh, yeah, my wish for Halloween was to own "_Hey__ Arnold!_" :3 …It… hasn't quite come true… just yet, though… :(

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Horror<strong>

**One-Shot**

"Helga, you've gotta be kidding…"

"No such luck, _Arnoldo_."

"Helga, honestly, I'm not going to—"

"Ohhh, suck it up, Football Head! This is gonna be great! Don't go trying to ruin it all by being your usual wet blanket self—it's Halloween! Get into character, he's much less annoying!"

"But _Helga_, of all the costumes to pick—"

"I know! It's perfect, right?"

"No! I'm not doing this, Helga! I'm not going to follow you around like some lovesick slave boy—"

"And _why__ not_? It's all just a part of your character—an act. It's for fun! I mean, _believe_ me, I'm not happy about this _either_. Having to waltz around with you on my tail all night, having to pretend that I actually _like__ you_? As if!"

"Then _why_—"

"BECAUSE, _Paste-for-Brains_, as I've stated NUMEROUS times before, it's Halloween. It's all about getting out of your element, scaring the beeswax out of people, and getting as much candy as _possible_. And who better to accomplish all of that than dress up as none other than—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Helga, we've heard this all before."

"Hey! Zip it, Tall-Hair Boy! I wasn't finished."

"Sounded finished to me. I'm on Arnold's side on this one. This bald cap you forced me in makes me feel like an idiot. My hair's gonna come flying out any minute!"

Arnold chuckled a little, unable to resist. "Well, if the goal is to get you out of your element, it's definitely doing it's job."

Helga smirked, pleased. She gestured a long arm towards Arnold, looking at Gerald. "_See_?"

"But this is ridiculous. Can't I switch with Harold?"

"Yeah! I don't wanna wear this stupid wig all night! I can't see anything! It's so dark! I-I… _I__'__m__ scared __of__ the__ dark_…"

Helga looked at them dryly. "_Seriously_? For Pete's sake, if you've gotta switch, just do it! I don't care."

"Splendid! And while we're at it, how about you and I switch as well, Helga?" Rhonda crossed her arms, a small twitching scowl being repressed at the corners of her mouth.

"_Of__ course __not._ Why the heck would _we_ switch? What's wrong with your costume?" Unlike Rhonda, Helga didn't try to hide her scowl.

"Well for starters, there are these dreadful pigtails! I don't know how you're able to live with yourself day in and day out with these ridiculous things sprouting out from the sides of your head! I look like a child."

"Princess…" Helga's eye twitched, looking ready to throttle her, "YOU _ARE_ A CHILD!"

"Hmph!" Rhonda turned away from her, her nose high. "Well, _excuse__ me_. I just thought I would be much more suited for the role of the sophisticated, beautiful matriarch, considering I _am __one_."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, if you had such a problem with it, you should have said so before we all bought our costumes and everything. Besides, it was _my_ idea, so _I__'__m_ the lead female. Besides, there's nothing wrong with your character. The pigtails suit you." She smirked.

Curly jumped in this time. "I agree with my pet! This costume I'm stuffed in makes me feel like a bloated ham wishing it were a mime! Is the fat suit really necessary? _I_ should be the lead male, and have my lovely _Rhonda_ as my wife! Right, Sweetums?"

"No comment."

"Um, yes, and I do think that this wig is really quite itchy, Helga." Phoebe fidgeted.

"Yeah, and why'da I have to be the butler? Willikers, I reckon I look pretty spiffy in this here tux, but he hardly ever says nothing. Just grunts a whole lot. And ain't it the butler that's always the murderer in them there mystery books?"

"Yeah, and not to complain, Helga, I'm sure you had good intentions, but can't I get a better costume? I mean, I'm just a hand… A hand. Why do I have to be the hand?" Eugene stared at his hand with a down expression.

"And why do _I_ have to be the baby? Do I LOOK like a baby to you?" Sid scowled, offended.

Helga's deep scowl couldn't help but turn upwards a little into a small smirk at that one, and she held back a small chuckle. "_Well_…"

"Okay, okay, everyone, calm down." Arnold stepped forward, always the voice of reason, ready to stop the fight before it broke out. "So maybe we're not all completely happy with our costumes, but you can't just pin everything to Helga. It was her idea, but she didn't make you choose your characters. You did that yourselves, and if you don't like them now, then there's no time to go back. It's already Halloween. We're all just gonna have to make the best of things. You know, look on the bright side."

Rhonda scoffed, flipping a raven-haired braid over her shoulder. "I seriously doubt there's a 'bright side' to any of this. Why can't we all just go home and change into our own costumes? I have a lovely fairy costume as a back up—"

"Hey hey hey! We always dress up all together with a theme! You know we gather more candy as a group."

"Yeah, and then Harold eats it all," Sid mumbled, crossing his arms with a small flick of his eyes in Harold's direction.

"HEY! What'd you say?" Harold towered over him, scowling.

"Uh-Uh, nothing, Harold, old buddy, heh, heh…"

Arnold sighed, crossing his arms with an authoritative, final look on his face. "Look, we're going as the Addamses, and that's that. It's too late to turn back now. The bright side is that _it__'__s __Halloween_, we're going to have _lots __of__ fun_, and get a ton of candy. Okay, guys?" He grinned clear across his face, trying to get everyone else to join in.

"Hey…" Harold looked at Arnold suspiciously, letting Sid down from his fist, much to his relief as he passed out right there on the sidewalk. "Why are you suddenly okay with all this? You were the one complaining about your costume in the first place!"

"For once, Harold is right. You can't be telling us now you're _okay_ with being the Gomez to Helga's _Morticia_." Rhonda turned her nose high again, as if the very idea were repulsive.

Arnold twitched. "Well, I'm _not_… But I just don't want us all to fight over this. It's not so bad."

"But Arnold," Eugene stepped forward, his eyes reasonably distressed, "I'm a _hand_."

Arnold shrugged. "It's the safest costume of the bunch."

"But it's not even really a costume. It's just my _hand_."

"Exactly, Eugene." Arnold shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Sid interrupted this time, having woken up from his small fainting spell, and staring at him with wide eyes, "you're actually going to go around pretending that you love _Helga_?"

Arnold twitched again, and scowled. "_No_. I'll pretend to be Gomez, but that's where I draw the line." He looked at Helga, his slight scowl dropping.

She just rolled her eyes. "Ah, come on, I don't see what the big deal is. Is it _so_ unbelievable that someone would go gaga over me?"

"_Well_…" everyone chorused, excluding Arnold who just continued to stare at her.

Helga scowled darkly, clenching her fists up tight. "Shut up! Arnold goes gaga over every girl that crosses his path! With all the dweebs I've had go gooey-eyed over me before, I don't think it's so hard to imagine that _Arnold_, the KING of the geeks, would go goofy for me at least _once_."

Arnold looked decidedly offended, but he just received her little speech with a dry half-lidded look.

"Hey, does that mean you think _I__'__m_ a dweeb, Miss Helga?" Stinky asked, with a dim-witted scratch of his head.

Helga just stared at him. "Do I even have to respond to that? DOI, I think you're a dweeb, _Stinko_."

"Boy howdy, that means she's got you in the same category as _Arnie_," Sid said, a slight disgusted look on his face at the notion of being related in any fashion to Arnie.

"Don't take it as an insult, Stinky. Helga doesn't like anyone," Arnold comforted.

"I know…" Stinky sighed, used to it by now.

"Fantastic. Now are there anymore complaints or can we head out already while it's still dark out?" Helga looked around with one side of her brow raised, her hands on her hips.

Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged.

"Good. Now here, Football Head, you hold these for me." She pulled down her hair from it's pigtails and handed him her two clear hair bands, as she ran her hands through her hair a little so it'd fall more gracefully around her face like Morticia's. She ignored the odd looks she got and the surprised stare from Arnold, and waved her arm out towards the neighborhood. "Now let's head out!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Helga…"<p>

Helga stopped, having gradually made her way to the back of the group, and looked behind her. "Yeah?"

Arnold looked at her a moment intently, then stared past her towards the rest of the group making it's way further and further ahead, then smiled at Helga when he felt satisfied that no one was watching them. "I like your costume…"

Helga smirked a little, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you do, do ya?" She slowly brought herself to a stop, and turned to look at Arnold, leaning towards him with the backs of her hands resting on her hips. "Starting to come around a little, are ya?"

Arnold, having stopped as well, smirked back, not bothering to lean away. "I wasn't ever against the idea, Helga. I was just pretending back there."

"You were? Well, well, well, aren't we the little actor?"

Arnold chuckled a little, leaning forward as well now, the smirk all over his face and their noses practically crushing each other's. "It's Halloween, Helga. Everyone's a good actor tonight."

"Not entirely true, Hair Boy."

"How so?"

"Not everyone is acting…" She cast a glance back at Harold dressed up as Fester, laughing obnoxiously and grossing Stinky and Sid out by pretending to eat a candy bug.

Arnold just continued to smirk at her, his eyes falling half-lidded as he brought his forefinger over to the underside of her chin and brought her eyes back to his. "Well, I was."

Helga shivered a little, but whether it was from the cold night air or his touch, she wasn't sure. "I don't remember saying you could touch me, Mr. King of the Geeks…"

Arnold just shrugged. "Maybe I'm not allowed to touch Helga, but Gomez was always more than allowed to touch Morticia. Remember, Helga? We're pretending to be married… with kids." He held back a chuckle.

Helga gulped, and quickly pulled her face away from his, watching his finger fall down away from her chin. She pulled her long black sleeves over herself, and gave him her own shrug. "Okay, maybe it's okay tonight, but don't forget that tomorrow I'll be Helga again… and you'll have to pay for every little touch." She smirked evilly.

Arnold just leaned forward towards her again, grinning. "Is that a promise?"

Helga nearly tripped over herself backing away from him and his implications. She did a double take of him, her eyes wide. "Arnold… what—"

Arnold just laughed, leaning away from her now. "Oh, nothing, nothing…" He went to walk around her, but before he passed her he winked quick and added, "_Cara __mia_."

As he was making his smug ascent back to the group, he heard her respond back, "Whatever you say, _Mon__ Cher_." He heard her scoff after that, and mutter something under her breath. He just chuckled and continued the rest of the way to their friends.

Helga watched him walk away in his dark pinstripe suit and shiny dress shoes, before she made a run for the alley right by her. She promptly tripped, though, considering the very _limiting_ qualities of her dress. She fell flat on her face and stayed there a moment… before looking up and giving a dry look to the universe. "Seriously?" She huffed and tried to stand up, but promptly fell on her face again. "Grrr… Stupid dress! Criminy, how did that broad _walk__ in __this__ thing_?" With much struggle and a few more trips and stumbles, she managed to force her way back into a… somewhat upright position by balancing herself on a trash can conveniently beside herself. She clung to it for safety as she continued on her small mission.

"Ohhh, Arnold…" She reached one hand into her dress and pulled out her Arnold locket, and gazed at it adoringly. "My love, my world, my everything, on this most unholy of nights is when you choose to finally come to me? To put my poor beleaguered heart out of it's misery? Not Valentines Day, or Christmas, or Saint Patrick's Day? But _Halloween_? Oh, Arnold…" She stared at the picture a moment with a blank expression… before squealing loudly and pressing the locket to her chest. "HOW ROMANTIC! Has the soul of the late TV sitcom character Gomez truly possessed your sweet little heart and made it yearn for me? Are you thinking of me this very moment, your hands writhing in need to be interlaced with my own, your lips twitching with hunger that can only be nourished by my own lips? Oh, Arnold, my love! I knew we'd been becoming sort of secret friends ever since San Lorenzo, but I never DREAMED it could come to this… Well, okay, so maybe I did." She shrugged. "But still, Arnold, just imagine where this can go! Trips around the world, coffee in Paris, EVERYTHING! All my dreams come true! Oh, Arnold…" In her passion, she'd moved a 'tad' too much and before she knew what was happening, she'd fallen over again, and the trash can had come with her and toppled over, along with all the trash inside it…

Helga just laid there on her stomach, her face to the ground and the smell of old half-eaten fish wafting up to her nose. "Brilliant…"

She heard wheezing then and raised a side of her brow, shifting a little to feel that there was a little more weight on her than just that of a mere trash can. She looked over and saw Brainy there, dressed as Frankenstein, green faced and all, laying beside her on the ground with a small wheezy smile…

"Uh… hi…" he said, wheezing, half of his torso still inside the trash can she'd made topple over.

A series of crashes and punches erupted from the dark alleyway shortly after.

* * *

><p>"WHOA, look at all this candy!" Harold bellowed, staring at their loot now sprawled across the table in Arnold's kitchen with wild, almost beastly eyes, rubbing his hands together.<p>

Gerald smirked slightly, pulling aside some of the long locks of his wig to look at Harold. "You know what Fester would say we should do with all this, right?"

"No, what?"

"We blow it up."

Harold looked horrified, and quickly scuttled over to wrap his arms around all the candy and pull it protectively towards him. "Oh no you're not! You're not touching this candy without MY say so! And we're NOT blowing it up!"

"Ahhh, put a sock in it, Pink Boy—Or rather, _Fester_." Helga leaned forward in her tight black dress with her hands on her hips, giving Harold the best sarcastic look she could.

"Madame Fortress Mommy…" Harold muttered with a small pouting scowl, looking back down at the candy in his arms as if it understood his pain.

"And give me that!" Helga grabbed all the candy back from his arms and scattered it evenly across the table once more, and away from Harold. "It's not _your_ candy, Harold, it's _all__ of__ ours_. Comprende?"

"B-B-But—"

"WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE? A sock? In your mouth? Recall anything of that nature?" She gave him a good, hard glare before looking back to the rest of the group, her eyes lighting up as she took a moment of her own to look amongst all the candy they'd managed to gather. "All righty then… good run, everyone! We must've TRIPLED last year's candy with all this! Although…" she cast a glance towards Arnold and Gerald, one side of her brow raised, "if it weren't for Arnold and Geraldo's little 'prank' last year, we might've had a much better turn out…"

Gerald, dressed as Cousin Itt, just stuck his hand out from the mass of hair covering himself and made it out as a flapping mouth as he muttered a bit of Cousin Itt gibberish in mocking, "Boo bee bop skiddity diddity bla bla bla…"

Arnold had to hide his chuckles behind a hand, as Helga sent another glare their way.

"Willikers, I dunno if I can eat _all_ that candy…" Stinky said, staring at the giant pile on the table with wide eyes.

Helga rolled her eyes. "You won't have to, Stinky. We're splitting it evenly. You'll only have to consume a tenth of it."

"Ohhh, well, that's a relief…" Stinky muttered dazedly, not sure whether it actually was a relief or not. He wasn't really sure what a tenth of all that candy would look like.

"It certainly is, Stinky. My dentist strongly advises me away from candy, along with my diet," Rhonda announced importantly, staring down at the pile with a bit of disdain.

"Awwww, Rhonda, how can you be thinking about your TEETH at a time like this? Look at all this candy!" Harold grinned, clasping his hands in front of himself as he gazed lovingly down at their pile… or, in his mind, _his_ pile.

Rhonda scoffed. "Well, I certainly don't want to end up like YOU, Harold. Your teeth are a complete wreck. I mean, didn't your dentist ever advice you to get _braces_?"

Harold looked down. "Well, he did, but he said that once I had them on it'd limit a lot of the foods I eat 'cause they'd get stuck in them and stuff… so I didn't get them."

Rhonda looked at him incredulously.

Helga just looked bored and uninterested in the entire conversation. "_Fascinating_… Now come on, ya chuckle heads, let's split this up already before the Halloween party is over! I wanna get some of those chocolate eyeball things before they're all gone! Now who wants the honor of having the first Mr. Fudgey bar?" She held up a jumbo sized Mr. Fudgey with a grin.

Naturally, Harold was already half-way across the table making a jump for it.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do we have here?" Phil grinned as he made his way over to them, dressed as the Grim Reaper with his face all painted up to look even more bony than usual, and his scythe held at his side proudly. "I don't remember letting you little ghouls in here."<p>

"We just came in around the back, Grandpa," Arnold explained, smiling lazily.

"Ohhh, why didn't you just come in through the front? I have a great act for the kiddies that come to the door! I set up a smoke machine and lights and everything!" He cackled.

Arnold shook his head. "That's why."

Phil gave him a lively smirk, putting his hands on his bony hips. "Agh, ever the party pooper, eh, Arnold?"

"Tell me about it," Helga muttered dryly.

Phil looked over towards her and grinned once more, taking her hand. "And WHO is this lovely young lady here? Morticia Addams?"

Helga shifted a bit uncomfortably, but managed a small smile and curtsied a little dramatically. "The one and only."

"Awww, and Arnold's your Gomez! How cute!"

The other kids snickered and Arnold frowned, looking over towards his grandpa with a serious, reprimanding look. "Grandpa…"

"Oh, don't give me that look, Short Man. I can't take you seriously with that mustache." He chuckled, letting go of Helga's hand. "Heh, heh, come on, kids! We've got food, games, music—anyone interested in some… WORMS AND COCKROACHES?" He pulled out his candy bowl full of the squirming insects and shoved it in their faces, cackling.

They all just looked at his bowl uninterestedly, though, before Arnold spoke up after a moment, "Grandpa, that hasn't worked on us in years."

"Yeah," Harold spoke up, taking a couple cockroaches and shoving them in his mouth with a crunch as he continued to speak, his mouth full, "we know they're just candy."

Phil stared at him with a raised eyebrow, pulling the bowl away as he scratched his head a little with a finger. "Actually, those really are cockroaches."

Harold stopped chewing immediately and his eyes bolted open.

Phil cackled again and began walking away, holding his arms out in a grand gesture to the entire party. "Enjoy yourselves!"

* * *

><p>Helga just shifted her way through all of the crowds of grown ups from the neighborhood 'til she managed to find the dining room, where a large spread of snacks and food was laid out across the table—blood red punch, some kind of hash of fruit salad made to look like guts, popcorn covered in a green goop of some kind, all different kinds of cookies including fingers, spiders, and bugs, caramel apples, bone-shaped pretzels, spider dumplings, and, the particular dish she had her eye on, gooey caramel and chocolate stuffed eyeballs.<p>

She grinned, rubbing her hands together as she raced over to grab one and stuff it in her mouth. The chocolate and caramel of the inside of the grotesque looking eyeball burst in her mouth and she hummed in satisfaction. "Mmmm…"

"Enjoying my eyeballs, Cara Mia?"

Helga nearly jumped clear out of her skin and spun around in a frightened flash, a hand shooting to her heart to try to calm it. "Oh-ho… FOOTBALL HEAD! I could've sworn I've told you at least a _thousand__ times_ to _not_ sneak up on me!" She took a few deep breaths, forcing a weak scowl onto her face.

Arnold just continued to smile, his eyes half-lidded again as they gazed at her. "Sorry, Helga. I was just looking for you is all, I didn't mean to scare you."

Helga humphed, grabbing another eyeball and holding it close to herself with two hands, grumbling, "Yeah, well, at least you chose an appropriate night to do it…" She stuck the eyeball into her mouth and chewed, feeling that burst of chocolatey flavor overwhelm her mouth again as she smiled. "What better a night to be scared literally to death than on Halloween?"

Arnold's smile increased. "So have you been enjoying the party? I haven't seen you around."

Helga just shrugged. "I've been around, it's just a full house. I haven't seen you either. I mean, not that I'd want to… or was looking." She grabbed a finger cookie and munched it nervously.

Arnold chuckled, looking her over. "I like your costume."

Helga shifted a little, staring at him oddly. "Yeah, you told me before."

"It bears repeating." He grinned. "It was dark out, so I couldn't see you very well before anyway. You look really pretty with your hair down like that, Helga. Why don't you wear it like that more often?"

Helga snapped, pointing a bone pretzel in his face with a scowl as she said, "BECAUSE, Hair Boy, I don't FEEL LIKE IT! There's nothing wrong with my pigtails!" He'd hit a nerve. She couldn't stand the idea of Arnold wanting to change anything about her anymore. Not since that dreadful 'Lila costume' idea she'd had last year.

"I never said there was." Arnold didn't back away, didn't look at the pretzel, just looked into her eyes with his own shining green ones and a small smile he was clearly trying to hide. "Your pigtails are cute."

"Th-They are?" Her scowl dropped and she was left staring at him dumbfounded, her arm going a bit limp in the air.

Arnold looked at her in a way that she almost thought might be tender, before gently taking the pretzel from her hand and taking a crunchy bite. He smiled again. "Yeah, Helga. You don't have to be all defensive. I was just saying you looked pretty." He shrugged.

She stared at him, gaping a little like a fish. She didn't know what to say… didn't _trust_ herself to say anything.

Arnold just finished the pretzel in his hand and rubbed his hands together to dust the salt away, before holding his hand out for her. "But anyway, Helga, I was just looking for you to see if you wanted to dance. After all, we are dressed up as husband and wife. We should dance together at least _once_." He smirked.

Helga's eyes just shifted down to look at his outstretched hand, her mouth still open. "Uh…"

Arnold took her 'Uh' as a yes and chuckled, taking her hand in his. He lead her out of the dining room and back into the living room, where the frightful Halloween music was playing, and started to dance.

Helga just stood there stiffly for a little while, looking around at all the other fools dressed up to look "scary" dancing around. Her eyes roamed around the room for a few moments before landing on Arnold before her, and she opened her mouth, about to say she wasn't going to dance and he couldn't make her, when suddenly Arnold grabbed her hands again and pulled her close to him. Her breath left her in a rush and the words she'd been about to yell were lost in some distant galaxy.

It was a fleeting moment, though, as Arnold had pulled her forward to his chest then used her hands to push her away and spin her around, then let go of her hands again and continued to dance, trying not to laugh at her dazed and confused expression now. He was just trying to get her to loosen up a little, give her a head start.

Helga swayed a little in her spot a moment before she shook her head and stared at Arnold, her face blank… For a moment, both of them thought she was going to get angry, but she surprised herself when she shrugged and said, "Ah, what the heck." She grabbed the collar of Arnold's fancy suit and pulled him close to her, so their noses were pressed against each other again, and this time it was Arnold's turn to be wide-eyed. She just laughed and pushed him away again, though, then grabbed his hand before he could topple over from his suddenly weak knees and spun _him_ around. When she'd let him go and finished the little spin, though, his back was to her.

He heard her laughing behind him, he knew she was dancing now, and it was a serious relief his back was to her, because he knew his face had gone goofy and his heart was beating a bit too fast for just mere dancing. He shook it off quick though and spun back around with a grin, as they continued to dance to the funny Halloween songs with the rest of their class and neighborhood surrounding them…

* * *

><p>"PHEW!" Helga fell back onto the retro couch up in Arnold's room, a satisfied smile on her face as she brought her hands behind her head for support. "Well, we did it fellows. We made it to the final event of the night…" She looked over at everyone with an evil, overly pleased grin, as she whispered loudly, "<em>SCARY <em>_MOVIES_…"

Harold gulped, pulling his trench coat tighter over himself. "I-I ain't afraid of n-no st-st-stupid movies…"

Rhonda harrumphed, sitting herself demurely on the end of the couch where Helga's feet weren't. "It's all just make believe anyway. Bring it on."

Gerald pulled off his giant wig of long hair and flopped down on the soft, carpeted floor, leaning up against the front of the couch. "Yeah, this has always been my favorite event of the night. I'm looking forward to 'Day of the Not-So Living.' "

Sid stood up a bit straighter, smiling, "Or what about 'The 13th Friday'?"

"Oh! Or 'The Eyes on Hills'?" Eugene smiled.

"Or the 'Evil Twin' series? Can't forget those. Them there are classics…" Stinky grinned.

Arnold smiled, grabbing a big pile of horror films and setting them down on the TV his grandpa had helped him set up the day before just for the occasion. It couldn't get live TV, but the VCR worked with it, and that was all that mattered. "Well, at some point we're gonna have to watch The Addams Family. It'd feel wrong not to, all things considered."

Helga shrugged, stretching back more and near forcing Rhonda off the end of the couch, her eyes shut in contentment. "Eh, well, just pop in anything good and bloody and it's fine with me."

"All right." Arnold shifted a bit through the pile of videos, before pulling one out with a grin. "How about we start out with 'Tennessee Chainsaw Massacre'?"

"PERFECT! Pop it in, Paste-for-Brains, and let's get this show on the road!"

Arnold put the tape in, shut off the lights, and walked over to the couch to sit down. Seeing Helga still laying there and not looking in any way like she was planning on moving any time soon, he just shrugged, picked up her legs, sat down, and sat them back down in his lap.

As he relaxed back on the couch, he missed the wide-eyed look Helga gave him from across the couch.

* * *

><p>Later on in their horror movie-fest, Helga was sitting upright now next to Arnold, with Gerald having scooched his way to sit on the other side of Arnold with his giant wig back over his face and body now because he "felt like it" (everyone knew he was just scared and wanted to security to feel like he was hidden away from the monsters).<p>

All the more terrifying movies were over with now, though, and The Addams Family was playing on the modest little television. Every time Gomez and Morticia would do anything even a little romantic, Arnold would shift a little in his seat in what Helga could only figure was discomfort. She shrugged it off, though, and just continued to enjoy the movie.

Eventually, though, she couldn't ignore it anymore and she could _feel_ his unusual closeness… She risked a look over at him, only to have her blue eyes crash into his green ones already staring at her. She froze. He smiled brightly.

It was then she realized all that shifting he'd been doing was only making him come closer and closer to her gradually… Whether this was an accident, fate, or on purpose, she didn't know, but it had happened, and now she was staring into his half-lidded, bewitching eyes with her own wide, frozen ones.

He leaned closer to her unexpectedly then and whispered, "So Helga, I wanted to ask if you'd stay after the party for a little while."

Helga stared at him, her eyes almost wide enough to resemble the TV screen. "Wh-What for?"

Arnold shrugged. "Just to hang out."

Ugh… It infuriated her that he could be so casual about it! He _had_ to understand what he was doing to her. "U-Um, I…" She couldn't form words around him when he was asking her things like this and looking at her like that.

Arnold took her hand suddenly and leaned his head over in front of hers so they were much closer, though his eyes stayed their same relaxed, half-lidded selves. "If it's about your parents or anything, you'll be back home before ten. I'd just like to spend a little time with you alone today, since we've been around everyone all day. You know, just to talk?" He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss, his eyes not leaving hers.

Helga's expression blanked. Her entire train of thought and comprehension of her surroundings she'd somehow managed to keep going had just crashed horrendously, exploded violently, and now her head was just smoking in the aftermath of the event.

Arnold smiled, again in a way she almost thought might be tender (that is, if she _could_ think, considering her brain had just been obliterated and all), and patted her hand before letting it go and whispering, "You can think about it… Cara Mia." He grinned.

"W-Whatever you say, Mon Cher…" she muttered dazedly, her brain still mush.

Suddenly the two of them felt eyes on them, though, and they turned to see Gerald as Cousin Itt staring at them… his face and body hidden under a sea of hair, his eyes behind a small pair of round, dark glasses, and a bowler hat covering his head. Those beady little eyes and the appearance of Cousin Itt in general staring at them like that unnerved them and made them both just have to stare back unabashedly.

The awkward moment was broken from a small squealing cry from Rhonda, sitting on the floor now, who'd just had the pleasure of watching Wednesday kiss some kid from the camp she was escaping through a metal fence. She pointed to the TV in horror, a fretful hand to her head. "Oh, look! My character is condemned to fall in love with a total _geek_! She kissed him and everything! AGH, how humiliating… As if I'd ever fall in love with a _nerd_…"

Curly leaned way over towards her with a wild grin, his glasses shining in the light of the TV. "Don't knock it 'til you try it, sister!"

"Ew! Get away from me you little freak!" She put her two forefingers together to make a cross and held it out towards him, as if he were some unholy creation that needed to be banished from this world.

"I'm not a devil, baby! Unless you mean a _handsome __devil_…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and puckered his lips towards her, closing his eyes behind his glasses as he got closer.

His lips were met with a slap, though, naturally.

"Hey, keep it down! We're trying to watch a _movie_ here," Sid said, popping a few pieces of green, goopy popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah, tone it down a little, guys," Eugene agreed, waving his 'hand' at them.

"Yeah," Helga muttered, sinking down into the couch, "I need this distraction…"

* * *

><p>"Bye, everyone!" Arnold waved his friends off as they left with their parents from the party.<p>

"Hey, man." Gerald walked up, doing his secret handshake with Arnold. "I'll catch ya tomorrow so we can start gorging on all our candy. You gonna be all right… 'til then?" He glanced over at Helga sitting on the couch in the living room amongst all the Halloween decorations, and looking like a decoration herself.

Arnold smiled, remembering before and what Gerald had seen. "It's okay, Gerald. It's really no big deal, I was just playing the part earlier is all. It seemed to catch her off guard and you know how I love that." He grinned.

Gerald looked back over at him and chuckled, looking much more relaxed now. "All right, buddy. So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Arnold confirmed with a nod.

"Cool. Bye, man." Gerald walked down the boarding house steps and over to his family waiting for him across the street, before they all began their walk back home. Arnold shut the door as the last few lingering guests streamed out the door, and turned around to see Helga still sitting on the couch, staring down at her lap. He smiled a bit softly, and made his way over to her. "So I guess this means you've decided to hang around for a little while after all?"

"Huh?" Helga's head snapped up, as she seemed to be lost in thought, before she shook her head and waved him off, some of her sarcastic flair returning to her. "Okay, yeah, _so_? It's not like I've got anything interesting waiting for me at home anyway." She rolled her eyes.

Arnold nodded, holding a hand out to her. "Well, we should go upstairs then. Grandma and Grandpa will want to clean up a little bit before they go to bed."

Helga ignored his hand and stood up by herself, raising a side of her brow at him. "And you're not going to play Mr. Perfect Goody-Goody and help them out?"

Arnold shrugged. "I'll help them later. I still have a guest." He smirked at her, keeping his hand still extended towards her stubbornly.

Helga looked down at his hand with a dry look, her face very blank. "You know I'm not going to take that, right?"

Once more, Arnold shrugged his shoulders a little, before taking her hand and leading her over to the stairs. "Eh, I wanted to hold out a little longer to see if you'd take it on your own. You can't blame me for hoping, right?"

"Well, actually, I could if I really wanted to." She smirked, trying to ignore the warm, wonderful feeling of his hand in hers.

As they stopped at the top of the stairs, Arnold turned briefly to look at her with a small smirk of his own, stepping a bit closer as he raised an eyebrow. "But you're not actually going to, are you?"

Helga stared at him a second, before scoffing. "Yeah, well, if I weren't so tired and you weren't so annoying, I would make it my business to squash down your hope. But I just don't feel like it right now." She shrugged.

"That doesn't even make total sense…"

"Like I said, I'm _tired_, _Arnoldo_. I don't need to make sense."

Arnold chuckled, pulling her closer by the hand so they were just a few inches from being nose to nose once more that evening, his eyes falling back into their age-old position of being only half open. "Well, I guess '_tired__'_ should explain a lot of my actions tonight then, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

He let go of her hand and shrugged, turning his back to her as he walked down the rest of the hallway towards his room. "Oh, nothing, Helga…" She heard him chuckle lightly.

Helga stared at him for a long while, watching as he pulled down the stairs of his room and walked up to his door to open it, before snapping out of it and growling, fed up as she ran towards him quick. "Hey, Football Head, I'm getting very tired of this!" She took meaningful, loud steps up the stairs and into his room, before placing her hands over her hips and scowling down at him in a reprimanding gesture. "You've been making confusing comments all night and acting like a total weirdo… and I mean more than usual! Now there's clearly something on your mind, so why don't you just suck it up and tell me already?"

Arnold looked at her blankly for a little while, looking like he wasn't really thinking about anything or considering what she'd said at all, but just before she could get to yelling at him again, he moved. His hand came up ever so slowly to her cheek, before gently cupping it in his palm. The words died in her mouth, and her eyes widened, unsure of what he was doing exactly.

He continued to stare at her, his eyes a bit wider than before, as his free hand came over to shut the door firmly with a sure hand. Once the door was closed, his hand came up to cup her other cheek as well, and he took a step closer to her. Finally making some kind of expression, he raised an eyebrow, and smiled mysteriously, pulling her face down towards his. She didn't resist, obviously. "Okay, Helga. You want to know what's going on? Well…" he shrugged a little faintly, "you know we've been friends for a while now…" His voice was quiet, soft… tender.

Helga gulped with a small nod, her arms as limp and useless as noodles at her sides.

Arnold nodded back as well, copying her action. "And you know, for quite a few months now… I've been doing some thinking…"

"You can _think_?"

Arnold blinked as what she'd said processed, before giving her a slight scolding look.

Helga just gave a sheepish smile, her entire being trembling in front of him, though he didn't know it. Or maybe he did, she just didn't know anymore. "S-Sorry… it just slipped out." She giggled nervously. "So y-you've been thinking?"

Arnold sighed a little, before smiling once more and nodding, almost caressing her cheeks in his hands. "Yes…" he confirmed.

"O-Oh…" Helga smiled dazedly, ready to pass out. Instead, though, she just giggled. "Um… _what__ about_?"

"You," he answered simply, as if she'd just asked him what time it was.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, and me, too. You. And me. And _us_."

"U-Us…?" '_Oh,__ criminy_…'

"Yeah…" he uttered softly, his eyes traveling all over her face in his hands.

"Uh…" '_Pull__ it__ together, __Helga! __You __can__'__t__ do__ this, __you __know__ you__ can__'__t,__ but__ for__ the __love__ of__ all __creation, __TRY__ ANYWAY!_' "Uh…" '_Oh,__ brilliant.__ You__'__ll__ win __awards__ for__ that __one,__ genius..._' "U-Uh, Arnold… what do you mean?"

Arnold continued to smile his small smile, before bringing their faces very close to each other, his breath on her even warmer than the weird smoke that had been coming out of his grandma's cauldron downstairs hours earlier.

"Uh…" She stared down at his lips, as if they were some foreign object from a distant land far, far away… which, for a long time, they _had_ been.

Arnold just stared at her eyes, though, his fingers dancing gently over her face. He'd seemed very intent on kissing her a moment ago, but now as they were only a fraction of an inch apart from going through with it, his face blanked a little… Eventually he just pulled his head slowly away, as to not _rip_ them both apart from the previously tender, meaningful moment, before just letting go of her face all together and taking a small step back. He took her hand as a quick afterthought and gave it a kiss. "I just mean," he spoke finally, as the smoke that had seemed to be overwhelming the room started to clear at last, "that I've been thinking…" he repeated again.

"O-Okay…" Helga managed to mutter, her knees shaking, though thankfully the tightness of the dress concealed it. On the inside she was nothing but a gelatinous mass of pink, gooey love, though. Not unlike the meals they liked to serve in the cafeteria… minus the love. After a moment, she managed to help him along a little, "Y-You've been thinking… about u-us?"

Arnold nodded, his eyes closed and a smile on his face, grateful for the bit of help as he managed to gain back some clear thought. He opened them once his nodding was over and let go of her hand, and took a step back to sit on the edge of the couch behind him. He looked up at her sweetly, some of his hair that'd been slicked back before already beginning to pop back up into it's usual stubborn, crazy position, his little fake mustache near falling off his face, his jacket unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to help relieve some of the heat of the house. But despite all that, he looked perfect. "Yeah, Helga. All night all I've been able to think about is how… beautiful you look." He smiled, the twitch at the corner of his lips betraying his nervousness, though he hid it well, surprisingly. Must've been the hair gel had seeped into his skull or something.

Once more, Helga's thoughts just turned into one major train wreck, and she was left as nothing more than a bumbling, baffled oaf in it's wake. "Wha?"

Seeing her confusion, he decided to just continue on and smiled understandingly, some confidence returning to him. He stood up and walked towards her again, holding his hand out. "I get that this must be weird for you, but—"

Seeing him coming towards her like that again, though, Helga took a step back away in fear of him _completely_ annihilating her mind and any intelligent responses that might come with it, but that was a bad idea. She stepped over her dress and tripped. Her arms flailed ridiculously at her sides, before she just toppled over on the ground, her hair flipped over all messily into her face. "Oof…"

Arnold stopped mid-step at seeing this, before his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees towards her, frowning in concern. "Helga, are you okay?"

"Peachy…" Helga muttered through the mass of blonde hair in her face, puffing a great deal of it out of her face to reveal one narrowed blue eye. "See, THIS is why I don't wear my hair down…"

"Here, I'll help you." Arnold reached over to grab her shoulder and her arm, attempting to pull her up. Her face came close to his as she heaved herself up, though, and he glanced up at _just_ the right time to see it… The blonde hair covering one eye, the one free, sparkling blue eye, the pale skin… He dropped her instantly, frozen with wide eyes. "Whoa… Where have I seen that before?"

Helga, on the ground once more and stuck like a turtle on it's back, or perhaps more appropriately, a beached whale flapping about hopelessly in some inane attempt at survival, just huffed loudly and said, "Seen WHAT? Me on the FLOOR? Because, psht, _yeah_… I'm having a little flash of deja-vu _myself_." Growling, she attempted to push herself up off the ground, grabbing onto Arnold's pants leg in the process. She ended up pulling him down with her, though, and he toppled over next to her with a little, "Oof!"

Unable to help herself, Helga cackled a little, her legs now attempting to _rip_ themselves out of the ridiculous dress. "How's it feel, _Mon__ Cher_? Say _au__ revoir_ to standing UP!" She snickered.

Arnold froze on the floor, though, and his arms that had previously been in the process of going to push himself up stopped. "Au revoir…?" he muttered to himself, seeming dazed.

Helga raised one side of her eyebrow at him, her arms holding herself up off the ground, and she almost looked like she was in mid-push up on the floor there. "Yeah, Arnold, it's French. Means goodbye. Know of it?" She rolled her eyes, happy to have enough sense back to hash out her usual string of sarcastic insults finally, because after everything, she _really_ _needed __it_.

Arnold stayed silent a few moments, staring at the ground… before he looked over at her, his face blank once more that evening. "Your French isn't very good, Helga. Your accent's all off."

Helga puffed out a bit of steam from her nose, managing to push herself at least into a comfortable position on the ground, and looked over at him with a slight scowl. "Gee, thanks."

Arnold shook his head, before smiling smugly and reaching over to push the soft piece of hair away from her eye, now full fledge smirking. "Just like _Cecile__'__s_…"

Helga froze, her eyes bugging out.

Arnold laughed, pushing himself up off the ground to sit up with his legs crossed, grinning. "I can't believe I never saw that before." He stood up all the way then and reached down to take her arm and pull her up with him. As she wobblingly stood up now, he supported her with a hand on each of her arms, smirking. "Helga, why so many costumes? Schemes? First FTi, then San Lorenzo, then you somehow manage to force me into the role of _Gomez_, and now I find out you were also Cecile all that time ago? Does it ever end? Do you also dress up as Campfire lasses just so you can spy on me?" He chuckled. "You'd think it was Halloween _every_ day with how you act."

Helga had frozen _again_ now as she'd stood up at hearing that 'Campfire Lass' comment, considering it was almost spot on the truth. He'd also just mentioned "FTi" and referenced heavily to her loving him, and all in a very… _casual_ manner. That near drove her insane right there. She snapped, though, her sarcasm not failing her fortunately (or unfortunately), "Yeah, well, considering when I'm dressed up to look like _someone__ else_ is the only time you pay me any _attention_, it's not like I had much of a _choice_!" She hadn't meant it to come out so bitterly. Seeing everyone dressed up and partying downstairs must've brought back some ugly memories. She even felt some hot tears trying to form at the corner of her eyes, but she forced them down. She was good at forcing those down. She'd had a lot of practice.

Arnold's eyes had gone completely wide at her words and the tone she'd used to deliver them, and he had to take a small step back at her unexpected accusation. He hesitated… but after a moment, he managed to say, "Helga?"

She just looked at him angrily, her hands methodically clenching and unclenching at her sides.

Seeing he had her attention now, though, he realized he didn't really know what to say. He just stared at her, looking so guarded and hurt, unsure. Finally, though, making a decision, his expression fell soft and he reached up with caring hands, pulled her clear hair bands out of his pocket, and reached up and slowly put one of her pigtails back up, then did the other. He reached down and gently took her wrist then and unwrapped her pink ribbon from around her wrist and reached up to tie it back into her hair in a sloppy repetition of her usual pink bow. Taking the handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket, he reached up and wiped away the pale white make up from her face, then the lipstick.

As he did all this, Helga just remained silent, feeling unbelievably touched, though also confused. She was near trembling at all he was doing.

Once he was finished, he tossed the rag onto the ground carelessly, and suddenly, in a quick yet gentle movement, he brought a hand to the back of her head and pushed his lips to hers, shutting his eyes tight at his own actions.

Helga would've fallen over again in shock if it hadn't been for the arm that shot out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. She just remained limp there, in his arms, her eyes as round as saucers and her arms swinging precariously at her sides.

After several seconds of Arnold standing still there with his lips forced to hers and his eyes squeezed shut, trying to absorb all the strange feelings that were coming to him, he pulled his lips away and gulped, feeling odd. He opened his eyes then and looked at her seriously. "I'm kissing Helga… not Cecile, not Morticia, not _Lila_…" He raised an eyebrow at her perceptively as her eyes stared in shock into his, before she smiled a little sheepishly at him pegging her like that. He continued then, smiling, "Just _Helga__ G.__ Pataki_… Got it?"

Her lips trembled, but she smiled and nodded. Then, though, she surprised him by smirking and wrapping her arms around him quick and saying, "Yeah, well, if you're going to kiss Helga, I'd prefer you did it as _Arnold_." She reached up and plucked the mustache off his lip and threw it away with the cloth, then ran a hand through his hair to make his hair spring back to life. Smirking devilishly, she grabbed his head and pulled them nose to nose once again that night, her eyes gleaming into his now wide ones. "Although I wouldn't complain if you ever wanted to wear that little mustache every once in a while…" She chuckled.

Arnold stared at her, gulped, and mumbled, "H-Helga, I-I… _really,__ really_ l-like you. I have for a while now, but I thought after the party and all might be a good night to say so." He laughed nervously. "That's what I've been thinking, just so you know…"

Seeing his confidence had finally drained and he was finally left as nothing but a poor, overwhelmed, lovesick kid _at__ last_, Helga grinned at the power she had. He'd been driving her crazy all night, and now _finally_ she could have her revenge. Smirking once more, she dipped him back and said quietly, "I '_like_' you too. Happy Halloween, Football Head…"

Arnold, stiff in her arms, just smiled shakily and responded, "H-Happy Halloween to you t-too, Helga…"

Helga went to kiss him, but leaning her head down like that unbalanced them and she tripped over the dress again, this time falling on top of Arnold with their arms still wrapped around each other, and Helga's lips literally _crashing_ into Arnolds. They stared at each other in surprise a moment, before they parted lips and laughed.

Helga giggled. "You okay down there, _Mon __Cher_?" she teased, trailing a couple joking fingers up along his chest.

Arnold just chuckled again, setting his hand on her arm and staring up at her with a smile. "Fine. Though I've gotta say, Gomez or not, Helga, I _do_ like the French." His eyes fell half-lidded.

Helga smirked, raising herself up over him. "Oh really? Even despite the 'bad' accent?"

Arnold nodded.

"_Well_, guess I'm gonna have to make it my business to learn more of that, huh?" She lowered her lips down to his and gave him a kiss.

Arnold trembled, not used to kissing girls. But after a few seconds of it he relaxed and managed to return her kiss, and though it was clearly a beginner's kiss, Helga found it completely bewitching.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the boarding house not too far from Arnold's skylight where the two kids were kissing, Gertie, dressed as the Queen of Hearts, cackled wildly and waved her scepter at all the kids and grown ups still passing by down below, screaming, "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS! ALL OF THEM!" She laughed insanely, swinging her scepter.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"

_**End?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:***Shrugs* No plot, no point, no witnesses. *Grins sadistically* But oh, yes, I DID dress them all up as _The__ Addams __Family_… XD B-Because… *Shifty eyes* I ADORE THE ADDAMSES! :333 *Earth shakes at the loudness of my admission*****THEY. ARE. SO. BOOOOOSS! :DD I-I just… I got the idea in my head and… I couldn't resist. XD FORGIVE ME KEVIN! *Shakes fist at the sky*

…Who's Kevin?

But in case there was any confusion, here's who played who:

**Gomez****Addams:** Arnold

**Morticia****Addams:** Helga

**Uncle****Fester:** Harold (Originally Gerald at the beginning)

**Cousin****Itt:** Gerald (Originally Harold at the beginning)

**Wednesday****Addams:** Rhonda

**Pugsley****Addams:** Curly

**Lurch:** Stinky

**Grandmama:** Phoebe

**Thing:** Eugene

**Pubert****Addams:** Sid (Pubert was their youngest son born in the second Addams Family movie… Yeeaah, I sorta ran out of characters for everyone xD But he was basically just a mini Gomez ;P …who breathed fire XD)

But anyway, hope you enjoyed my little burst of dorkiness. XD I listened to "The Monster Mash" the entire time I wrote this, too… xD *Facepalm*

HAPPY HALLOWEEN, MY GHOULISH READERS!

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
